


Just Around the Corner

by lavenderlotion



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Dick struggles with handling the rejection he faced from the only one he had ever loved, Wally. Conner, while being head over heels in love with Dick was his shoulder to cry on. Slowly but surly Dick starts loving Conner and something beautiful blossoms. But what will happen when Wally starts loving Dick?





	1. Feelings Form

**Author's Note:**

> Importing from FF.net

As Conner Kent walks down the hall of his mountain home, a certain young man fills his head. Lately, his younger teammate is all he could think about. It was different for him. Where all of his thoughts of M'gann had changed to those of Dick. Such as thoughts of Dick's raven black hair filled his mind. He wonders what it feels like. If it would feel soft and silky like M'gann's or thick and course like his own.

As he reaches the end of the hall, his mind clears a bit, his thoughts interrupted by the smell of M'gann trying to cook. He remembers back to their first date when he tried to cook him pasta but burnt it so they ordered a pizza and ended up watching a couple of movies. Then after they went for a walk outside. He remembers it was cold, that the fall breeze sent her hair flying in the wind behind her. And the way her eyes sparkled with the reflection of the moon. This memory always gave him Goosebumps but now … nothing. Snapping him back to reality was the smell of burning food. Of course, now that whole floor would smell like burnt something because of her cooking. It doesn't matter how many times you tell this girl she can't cook, she has a thick skull and doesn't listen. Conner enters the living room and looks into the kitchen blocked off by half a wall, and watches M'gann use her telekinesis to remove the burning –what seem to be muffins- out of the oven.

The Martian hears the young Kryptonian enter the room and looks up with a large smile from ear to ear taking over her face. "OHH Conner!" She excitedly squeaks, "I made us muffins for breakfast! They have blueberries in them! Don't they smell delicious?" Since M'gann and Conner live at Mt. Justice full time whereas the rest of the team only lives there when the job calls for it, Conner is normally subjected to the cruel punishment of eating everything that M'gann tries to make.

"Oh how great!" Conner spits with mock enthusiasm. He sits on the couch mumbling to himself about how it isn't fair and one day he might die from food poising –which would be highly unlikely since M'gann overcooks everything she tries to make.

Conner walks over to the kitchen, grabs a muffin then walks out leaving M'gann behind wondering if the young clone ever got lonely. He walks down the hall turning the sharp corner not really paying attention since every thought he had about his younger teammate had slipped back into his head, he walked into the one and only, Mr. Dick Grayson.

He tumbled into him, sending the smaller and lighter of the two young men stumbling onto the ground with a thud. "Ow." He winced in pain from hitting his head hard.

"O-Oh my gosh! Dick a-are you oka-yy? I'm so sorry! I didn't see you a-and I was thinking a-and I'm really sorry and – and – and..." He said frantically at a loss for words staring down at the petite boy.

"Yeah Supey I'm fine." He replied blushing with his amazing goofy smile that he seems to save just for the other man. "Would you help me up?" He asked sticking out his hand

Conner grabbed it in his own, pulling the younger boy up with much ease, amazed at the silkiness of his skin. Conner was officially at a loss for words. He was confused because of the pretty obvious attraction he had for the raven-haired boy. He was ...unsure of his feelings. Since he was in fact dating M'gann. And he was happy. He felt like she understood him, being from Mars, and not totally fitting in.

"Conner, could you maybe let go of my hand now?" Dick asked smiling, cheeks tinged red in the cutest way the older boy has ever seen.

Without a word, Conner let go of his friend's hand and quickly marched off to his bedroom upset and frustrated. He stormed down the hall nearly knocking down Artemis in his path. He steps into his bedroom and slams the door a little harder than he meant to. He walks over to his corner and sinks down until his knees are at his chin level and his arms are wrapped around his calf's with his head tucked into his knees. He locks his fingers into a fist and punches a hole in the wall out of frustration. Great he thought, another one this week and it was only Tuesday. After he calmed himself, a billion thoughts were surging through his head. Mostly about Dick. How that goofy, ridiculous smile of his made his brain melt each and every time he saw it and how that one little touch sent his mind to cloud nine. How, just that one very little touch of their hands had butterflies soaring high throughout his stomach. Or how he smelled like...it was hard to describe. It was almost a musky type smell, but at the same time, it was beautiful.

Hours and hours passed, thoughts surging through his mind. All uncommon and strange, and all about Dick. Like the way he blinks when he is nervous, the way his muscles tense when he gets scared and how he over-analyzed everything. Conner was almost sure that what he was feeling for Dick was something he had never felt for anyone before. Not even for M'gann. What he was feeling was love. But then he remembered M'gann. All the times they had spent together, and all of the memories they had together. He knew he had to end it.

An hour later, he walked into the kitchen to find M'gann preparing something for dinner. Conner walked over to her, a pout on his face knowing he was about to break her heart. "Look M'gann. I'm really sorry but the thing is, is that when we talk I don't get chills like I used to. I don't get Goosebumps when we kiss. I hate to say it, but the spark is gone. I love someone else now, and, I'm sorry, but it's not fair to you."

"It's fine Conner", the Martian says, tears swelling to her eyes chocking on the words. She uses her telekinesis to slam Conner against the ceiling then back down against the floor. With tears streaming down her face, she flies away hurt and broken. He stands there, a look of worry on his face.

Without realizing it Dick was sitting in the living room watching the scene. He quietly walks into the kitchen, and stands in front of Conner. He places a supportive hand on the stronger boys shoulder and says "So, who do you love?" He asks jokingly with his goofy smile spread from ear to ear squeezing his shoulder.

"Oh, no one. Just something I said..." He says in his usual calm way

"Oh really. I do not believe you" Dick says jokingly sticking his tongue out laughing.

"W-well why do you ev-ven want to know." He stutters.

"I have my reasons." He says with a smirk.

"Oh well…uhm you see…I...someone and like…" He stuttered figuring he had just got caught.

"Hey man, it's cool. Don't sweat it. But remember I'm always here for okay?" he says leaning in for a hug and kissing Conner on the cheek in an affectionate younger brother way. When he pulls back the older of the two has a blush the shade of a tomato and at this Dick takes a step back and walks away leaving Conner behind, all smiling and blushing like a fool.

As dick walks away he starts to think about Conner, realizing the stares he has gotten from him earlier. And the way that they have been getting closer. He really wished that the kiss wasn't too much of a hint. He wouldn't want to accidentally come out yet. Since he loved Wally, he didn't want him to get the wrong idea. And as he walked away, Conner watched him leave, his mood suddenly lifted and the smell of Dick lingered in the air. His hand moved up to his cheek where Dick had kissed him. He was frozen in space, a large smile spread out across his face. A smile of confusion, yet in this moment, he was, content.


	2. Rejection Hurts

It was midafternoon. The sun was high in the sky, clouds near and far. The cave was buzzing with excitement. Dick walked down the hall scratching his head in worry. He thought about his best friend the speedster. Worry and doubt would fill his head whenever he thought about coming out to the redhead. Rejection would take over those thoughts when he thought about telling him that he was in love with him. His head was so full of painful thoughts he decided to go for a walk. To no avail, he realizes, his head is still jumbled. How could he handle being rejected by the only person he has ever loved. How could he handle losing his one and only very best friend? It wasn't something he wanted to think about, but yet here he was.

He turns one of the many sharp corners and again bumps into the strongest member of their team Superboy. He is forced onto the ground, with another splitting headache forming he looks up to see the regret of Superboy's face. "Hey Supey," He smiles his favourite goofy smile that he saves for only a select few. "Wanna help me up again?"

"Dick I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention.." He says blushing sticking out his hand to help the younger boy up.

"Hey man don't sweat it. We just have to stop doing this. Gosh, why are there so many sharp corners in here?" Dick asks to no one really. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later." He tells Conner walking off.

"Oh yeah sure," Conner says quietly and sad. He watches the slim boy walk off into the distance.

Dick gets to Wally's door and hesitates. Now, he is rethinking all the thoughts that he had had earlier about telling him. He now knew that he couldn't, that it wouldn't work because Wally was straight and would never accept him for who he really is. He pushed all the thoughts of negativity out of his head and replaced them with hope. What if Wally actually liked him back. He slowly knocks on his door like he had done a gazillion times before. He hears Wally groan, waking up. It doesn't surprise Dick that Wally is still asleep at 3 in the afternoon.

Wally opens his door with a yawn, smiling at his guest. He moves from the doorway allowing the acrobat to enter his bedroom while wearing his yellow boxers that have a lightning bolt in red going across his crotch. This distracts Dick every time he sees him. Not wanting to be discovered staring at his best friend's crotch he quickly looked up to only be further distracted by Wally himself. Wally isn't anything special, he isn't abnormally strong and he isn't overly built. But you can see the muscles in his legs. He has a slight six-pack although it isn't rock hard you can feel it when you slide your hand down his stomach. His eyes glisten whenever he smiles and his laugh is addicting.

Dick walks over to Wally's bed which is a complete mess. He starts to undress the sheets and take the pillows off. He quietly makes the speedsters bed since he knows that he never will himself. "Thanks," Wally says under his breath. "But you don't have to make my bed every time you come into my room."

"Well if I don't then who will?" Dick asks with a smile. He takes off his sunglasses, or in his case, his secret identity to reveal his ocean blue eyes. For a split second ocean blue meets emerald green and there is a moment of silence between the two young men. Wally gives a small cough and looks away bringing Dick back to reality. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure. That's why I'm your best friend." Wally replies with a new found smile of his own.

"Look Wally. I have known this for a long time, but I have always been too afraid to tell you. But, now, I don't care what people say. I–I...I'm in love with you." Dick stutters out.

Wally's face is taken over with a smile and he gives out a laugh. "Yeah and I'm Santa Clause. Now, what did you want to tell me?" Dicks smile disappears, and his eyes look down, tears swelling up. "Oh." Was all Mr. Talkative Wally could manage to realize that his very best friend was in fact telling the truth about his feelings. "So…you a fag?...OMG YOU'RE A FAG!" He nearly yells.

Before Dick could say anything to that, Wally had already changed and was now out the door running down the hall telling everyone in the mountain. When he got to Superboy he said "Hey Conner you're never going to believe this! DICK IS A FAG!"

A look of confusion fills his face and he asks, "Dick isn't a cigarette…"

Wally laughs at this taken aback by the clones simple mind and low intelligence. "No, Dick is gay. Ya know, he likes other guys. He likes ME."

For a split second Conner thought that he had actually had a chance, and then, all the hope he had disappeared when Wally said that dick was in love with him. "So. What's the big deal? That's his business, not yours. So shut up." Conner says defending his secret love from the wrath of Wally's big mouth.

"But dude, he is a FAG! That's so wrong!" at this, Conner was sent over the top. Not being able to fully control his strength he punches Wally in the gut, sending him flying through three walls before he finally crashed to the ground. If Wally wasn't wearing his super-suit he would've been dead by now. Wally didn't even say anything before he sped off to go lie down and heal.

As Wally is running around telling the whole team, Dick is sitting motionless on Wally's bed. Tears so very silent but so very real streaming down his cheeks like two little waterfalls. Pain, rejection and heartbreak was all he could feel over the pounding of his heart. He gathered enough strength to walk to his room, although he heard Artemis call him a fag on his way there, he put on a brave face for the quick walk. He turns the corner to his room where he sees Wally in tears grabbing on to his gut with Conner far behind, only being seen by three new Wally sized holes in the next three walls. He immediately understood the situation, putting an arm on Wally's shoulder, "You should put ice on…all over." Then he continues to walk down the hall giving Conner a small forced smile that probably couldn't even be seen at his distance.

He gets to his bedroom door and enters, flopping on his bed, he starts to cry. He feels so weak and useless. How could he ever be liked by anyone on his team again? He hears a light knock on his door but doesn't get up. All he does is lie there and fall apart. Letting everything he could feel fall out through him in his tears. He grabs his stomach and curls up into a ball sobbing into his pillow. He feels unlovable. He feels as if the only chance he would ever get for love is gone. He just lost his best friend and he feels useless. The tears and the pain too much that he could handle. He stands up and walks over to his closet. He takes out a Batarang. One small slice and all this pain would go away. He wouldn't be so sad, he wouldn't be hurt. He wouldn't feel anything ever again. He puts it down. Feeling even worse because he is too weak for it. He takes a deep breath trying to calm down. He thinks about his mom then. Images of her flying through the air filling his mind. Her smile, and her laugh.

He started to cry again. Now missing his mother more than anything. He knew that in this moment she would hold him and sing to him. But then the pictures of her murder, news article all coming into his head. Feelings of self-hatred filled his mind. He had never felt this alone before. He sobs silently now, the tears still coming strong out of his bloodshot eyes. He slowly drifts off to sleep, wondering why he wasn't worthy of Wally's love.


	3. I Love You

Dick awakes to find dirty tissues scattered around the room from the previous night of pain and tears. He hears a gentle knocking on his door. Still too depressed about the situation yesterday he ignores it. He hears the knock again and then the jiggling of his doorknob. He hears a frustrated grunt, knowing it is only Conner. He stands up, grabs his sunglasses from his dresser and opens the door to find none other than a dark-eyed Superboy launch himself into a vice grip hug.

"Dick, I really don't care if you're a fag. I hope you know that." Conner tells him in a sweet reassuring voice. Conner's whole body has goosebumps. He pulled away smiling, closing the door with his foot. He doesn't fully let go of him.

They walk back to his bed and sit down. Conner's icy blue eyes pierce through into Dick's soul. His eyes are filled with nothing but worry and a deep longing to make Dick feel better. Dick's head is spinning. He loves Wally, but the way that Conner is looking at him, with so much love and comfort, he smiles. Conner places his hand on Dick's arm and starts rubbing circles soothingly. It was so nice to know that Dick had someone that still cared for him. Last night he had truly thought that he was all alone. But he wasn't. He had Conner, and for now, that was all that he needed. Conner's stare was so intense that Dick felt he couldn't break away from it for if he did the earth would fall right out of space.

"Look, Dick, I am always here for you. I care about you, don't ever forget that. And if Wally is stupid enough to not love you then my god, for such a smart person he is a moron. You deserve so much better than him and it isn't fair how he treated you. He shouldn't have and when it comes down to it he isn't worthy of your love." Conner tells Dick, continuing to rub comforting circles on his arm. He is still staring into Dick's eyes, letting all of his emotions out in that one gaze.

"Conner you will never know how much that means to me." Dick smiles now, it isn't forced, and it isn't fake. It is a genuine smile. Conner places his other hand on Dick's face cupping his cheek. Dick nudges his face against the warmness of Conner's rough hands. His whole body got goosebumps from this touch although something about this gesture felt right like it was supposed to be. As if his hand moved on its own it moved up and grabbed on to Conner's arm. One single tear rises to Dick's eye. The moment it left his eye Conner wiped it away with his thumb. They sit there for a moment both lost in their own thoughts. This was one of the best moments in Conner's life…even if he had only been alive for under a year. He smiles to himself locking this moment away in his mind forever. Dick begins to lean in and somewhere in Conner's subconscious mind he knows what is about to happen. His heart beats faster and faster anticipating the very moment that was about to come.

There it was. A moment of pure bliss. Dick's lips met Conner's and for that small moment, the world stopped spinning. Everything around them slowly disappeared, melting away, until there was nothing but the two of them left. Both young men had never felt anything like this before. Goosebumps covered them from head to toe and their brains melted into nothing. Neither wants to end the kiss but Dick moves the smallest little bit resting his forehead against Conner's. Dick whispers breathing in the scent of Conner's breath, "That was, for lack of better words, perfect." Neither move enjoying the closeness and heat radiating from one another.

"Dick, if you haven't by now figured it out, I love you. You are everything to me. You're my reason to live. Without you, my heart would stop beating. And now, in this moment, I couldn't wish for anything else." Conner moves the arm that he has on Dick's and brings it to his face, removing his sunglasses to find two ocean blue eyes staring back into his. He places them to the side of the bed and moves his hand to rest on Dick's thigh.

"Oh Conner. You are so very sweet. I am truly sorry, but I love Wally. I have for nearly a year now. It's going to take me a long time to get over him…" he replies placing his hand on top of Conner's.

"I've got time." Was all that he needed to say to prove to Dick that he loved him.

They sit there like that for hours talking about the world and other things that had no meaning to either of them. They just liked to be together. And on more than one occasion they made each other laugh to no end. At one point they realize the time, and how hungry the suddenly are. The two young men walk out of Dick's bedroom whispering and giggling together. They enter the living room this way to find the rest of their team sitting in the dark watching some old black and white movie. Trying not to disturb anyone they hush themselves, walking to the kitchen to find something to eat. They decide on some of Dick's cereal filled with vitamins and other things that make it healthy but taste really bad.

After their bowls of cereal were finished they decided to head back to Conner's room, sleep hitting them like a train. They walked hand in hand past the others causing Wally to choke on his popcorn and M'gann to hold back tears. Without acknowledging Wally they continue to walk turning down the hall. They open Conner's door and walk over to his bed. Dick removed his shoes socks and pants keeping his white shirt and boxers on. Superboy however also removed his shirt and in doing so revealing his highly defined abdomen. Dick lies back on Conner's bed starring at the ceiling. It was the very first time that he had noticed the series of glow in the dark stars that made up a toned-down version of their very own solar system. Conner lays beside him and prompting Dick to cuddle into him, being engulfed by his warmth. He wrapped his arms around the older one's midsection and dug his face into Conner's chest. The stronger of the two moved his hand up and started running his fingers through Dick's hair.

They continue to talk, sharing more about themselves and their feelings with each other. Dick had never known that Conner was really so complex and Conner never knew that Dick was such a good listener. Dick fell asleep laughing with Conner having a protective arm around him and another one brushing through his hair. Conner himself soon fell asleep after that watching Dick's calm and even breathing and being taken aback by his sweet ageless face.

Dick awakes to have the feeling of warmth that he had fallen asleep to gone. Still groggy from the night before. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes to find a note on the bedside table.

It read;

"Dick, you were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to wake you. Have school. I'll see you later. Be here for 2?  
I love you,  
Conner"

This note warms Dick, knowing that he really did love him.

He steps into the shower, turning the water to cold to better wake him up. Once he is finished he steps out drying his body off with a towel. He opens the door to the main part of Conner's bedroom. Realizing he has nothing to wear. After pilfering through Conner's dresser he decides on sweats that are around 4 sizes to big and an extra-large sweatshirt that has a giant yellow S in the middle. He is so comfortable all he wants to do is climb back into Conner's bed and sleep but knows he needs to start his day.

As he leaves the protection of Conner's bedroom he steps out into the light ready and able to face any insult Wally could possibly throw his way.


	4. Coming Out

After avoiding Wally for two hours Dick decides to go home and change. He moves to the Zeta tubes typing in the coordinates for the Batcave. There a bright flash of light and a feminine voice announcing Dick's arrival. He sees Bruce sitting on his chair in front of the supercomputer. He is reading the paper with a small scold on his face. Without looking up he turns the page pulling his lips into a tight line before exhaling.

"Where were you last night Dick. I told you specifically before you left that I needed you home for patrol at 9:00. I went out alone and because of this Joker got away. If you there we cou…" Bruce looks up from his paper stopping midsentence to take in his son's outfit. "Richard Dick Grayson-Wayne you tell me where you were and who you were with this instance!" He growls out through clenched out teeth.

Dick blushes incredibly staring down at the floor shuffling his feet. "Oh, well I kind of uhm…I forgot about patrol…and I ended up staying at the cave for the night…" He says trying not to leak the fact that he was with Conner all of last night

"Okay, I get that. But when you come home at eleven in the morning wearing someone else's clothing! That is too far!" He nearly screams at Dick. That was the first time Bruce has ever raised his voice at Dick. It brings tears into the boy's eyes. Bruce was his father. Adoptive or not he took him in at the age of nine and has given him a wonderful life. No matter what Dick did, Bruce had never raised his voice at his son. But this was different. Not only is he realizing that he spent the night with that god awful lab experiment Conner. Who knows what they had been up two, two experimental boys with confused feelings.

He quickly dismissed that thought from his head when he heard his son cry out a single tear and run off to his bedroom.

Dick gets to the top of the stairs from the Batcave and runs past Alfred who greats him. Dick ignores the old man continuing up the next flight of stairs to the third floor where his bedroom is. He goes to the fourth door opens it slams it shut locking it behind him. He climbs into his bed with the lights off. He pulls his blankets up over his head crying. It wasn't silent tears or small little sobs it was an outright bawling session. He hadn't cried like this is a long time. Not since his parents funeral five years ago. Not even the other day when Wally rejected him. Those tears were silent. These ones were loud full of regret. If anything he should've called last night. That was the only thing he understood Bruce being mad at him for. He could be with anyone he wanted to…right? He hears a gentle knock on the door almost total drowned out by his tears. He doesn't get up though.

He shouts at whoever it is to go away but they don't. He hears a click and Bruce pushes the door open sliding the key into his pocket. He walks over to the bed although Dick still has the covers over his head. He sits down on the bed, back against the headboard and legs spread out. He pulls the covers away from Dick's face and easily pulls him over to lay his head against his chest. He quietly runs his hand down Dick's arm for comfort. It was the most fatherly thing he had ever done for his son and this burned Bruce's heart. He quietly shushes the boy, trying to calm the choking and crying.

"Dick I am so sorry for yelling at you. I was just so worried about you last night. So then when you came back in what looks to be Superboy's clothing I didn't know what else to say. Now, where were you last night?" He asks again.

"I was…with Conner. I was sad and hurt and couldn't let you see me like that so I just stayed. And Conner made me feel better." The raven hair boy tells Bruce, head pushed into his shirt.

"What happened? Why were you upset?" Bruce questioned concern lining his voice.

"Dad…" He stops. This was the very first time he had ever called his adoptive father Dad. He realizes that a tear swells to the older man's eyes. Dick tightens his grip around him. "I really don't know how to tell you this. I know you're not going to like it. I'm gay. And I'm in love with Wally… Barry's nephew... you know Kid Flash. Well, I told him how I felt and he…he rejected me." He tells his father choking out the last few words. "H-he cal-led me a fag. A-a-and I didn't know w-where to go. I wa-as hurt.

Bruce gets up and without saying and storms out of his son's room. He makes his way furiously down to the Batcave. He punches a couple of keys into the supercomputer and Dick hears a ringing. Moments later Dick sees Barry appear on the screen in his Flash getup.

"Batman. You needed something?" The older speedster says.

"Yes I do. I need to inform you about Wally's behaviour to my son."

"What about it?"

"Well, when my son told your boy about his feelings for him he reacted in a rude and insulting way. I will not stand for it! It brought Dick to tears! He didn't even come home last night. I don't want Wally going near Dick before he apologizes and makes up for what he has said." Barry just stares at Batman then looks over at Dick.

"I'm so sorry about Wally Dick. He is hard-headed and sometimes doesn't know when to stop." He looks at him with a hurt expression. Almost like guilt for what Wally had done.

Dick thanks him and turns around walking up to his room leaving Bruce and Barry to continue talking amongst each other. Alfred stops him before he can get to the stairs leading to the second floor. "Master Dick. Lunch is ready." He says in his old stiff British accent a small smile on his lips. Dick walks over to the dining room where he is engulfed by the smell of double chocolate chips cookies cooking. On his plate he finds steaks and such. Leftover from last night's dinner which he missed. He sits down and starts to dig in. he is always amazed at how amazing the food that Alfred makes is. After he is finished Alfred offers him some of his favourite homemade double chocolate cookies. Thoughts surged through Dick's head. He wasn't sure if he could tell Alfred or not. He had always been like a Grandfather to him, and he knew that he loved him. But, he was just old and … he was an old British stiff. That's it and that's all. Dick was uncertain of how he would handle this.

He knew it was worth the leap of faith that he was taking. "Alfred. I need to tell you something. Last night, I didn't come home because…what I trying to say is…"

Alfred cut him off by pulling the boy into a tight hug. "I know Dick. I have always known." Alfred says to the boy in his arms, kissing his forehead. "Now go wash up and get changed.

Dick smiles to himself, pulling away from the now not so stiff old stiff. Dick is glad his family is as loving as they are. He doesn't know what he would do if they weren't. He runs up the stairs and into his washroom. He brushes his teeth and puts the smallest amount of wax in his hair to keep it looking like this for the rest of the day. He looks through his dresser. He decides on black Skinny jeans, red converse with yellow laces, a yellow V-neck his red sweater and his favourite black leather jacket. He grabs his sunglasses then heads out his door. He walks down to the Batcave and tells Bruce where he is going before heading to the Zeta tube to teleport to Mt. Justice where he will eagerly await Conner's arrival.


	5. Will You Go Out With Me

Once the sixth-period bells ring the school's hallway's come alive with excitement. The disgusting stench of teenage body odour fills his nose. Conner thoughts are filled with images with his teammate. Thoughts about him fill his head and he can't wait to get back to Mt. Justice to see him. Six hours of school are bad enough but now he has those six agonizing hours of waiting missing Dick. He walks down hall B to his locker being bumped into by a couple of people who like himself were not really paying attention. Once he gets to his locker he spins the combo on his lock pulling his locker open.

His locker is decorated with pictures of his friends in their civilian clothes, from times when they would all hang out or do things together. It was really nice to have friends. He grabs his bag and stuffs his homework into it. He pulls on his leather jacket and closes his lockers to be surprised by no other then M'gann waiting for him. Her lips are pulled into a tight line as she says, "Can we talk?"

Conner nods unsure of what is going to happen. He knows that Dick is probably already waiting for him at the mountain. He makes a mental note to hurry as to not to be too late for Dick. They walk out of the school together heading across the street to a Starbucks. It is always crowded with kids from their school at this time a day but today it seemed oddly quiet. He got the feeling that M'gann somehow had something to do with this but he couldn't be sure.

They ordered and sat down at one of the tables waiting for their drinks to be ready. M'gann was the first to speak after a moment of awkward silence, "Look, I know that we broke up, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends. But last night…I know we broke up, but that doesn't mean that I still don't have feelings for you. I understand that you love someone else, but can you try to tone it down a bit?" I saw the hurt in her eyes. Conner knew that he had caused this, but he also knew that if he had continued the relationship he would have hurt her even more.

"Look M'gann. We had a lot of fun times. And for whatever it's worth I did truly love you. But, that was then and this is now. We lost our spark. The goosebumps I used to get whenever we touched disappeared. The butterflies that would float to my stomach whenever we kissed, well they're no longer there. And it wouldn't be fair to you if I continued our relationship if I didn't love you." Conner tries to explain.

Their drinks were ready so Conner got up and went over to get them. They continue talking, but this time about school. The thought of hurrying back to Dick had been almost completely dismissed from his mind. He feels a touch in his mind. Pushing the thought farther and farther away. He looks up at M'gann with a look of disgust now realizing what was happening. "How. How could you do that? After how long we had been together, I actually thought that you respected that my mind was my own. Did you think that I wouldn't feel that touch? It used to mean so much to me and for you to just pervert it like that."

"Conner, I-I'm sorry. I didn't want you to leave. We were having such a good time." She says begging him to stay with her eyes.

"Too late." He whispers knowing that she heard him. He runs off with his super speed. He looks down at his watch. It is 4:00 pm. He couldn't believe why Dick would still be there. He runs through cave door to find Dick and Kaldur sitting in the living room talking and laughing. A wave of relief and guilt washes over Conner. He is relieved that there was someone there to give Dick company but guilty that it wasn't him.

He walks over to the couch that Dick is sitting on and sits beside him. Dick doesn't even acknowledge the fact that Conner sat down. It brings a knife of hurt into his heart. Kaldur realizes what happened and excuses himself from the room. Once he leaves Conner looks over to Dick who is looking in the opposite direction. He grabs the younger boys hand and covers it within his own causing Dick to look over at Conner. All he sees is the boy's sunglasses, but he can tell that he is hurt and mad.

"Look, M'gann wanted to talk. I was only going to be there for ten minutes. But, she used her stupid mind powers to take the thought away. I am so sorry I am late, but it isn't my fault. Well, it kind of is but what I'm trying to say is that I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you wait so long. I never will again, unless the world depended on it. But, Dick, I am so sorry." The regret that he was expressing was obvious in his eyes.

Dick places a hand on the stronger boy's cheek and leans in placing a quick kiss on his lips. Although it was short both young men felt the world melting away. Conner knew at this very second he was forgiven. He smiles down at Dick, "Will you go out with me?"

Dick was taken aback. A huge blush spreading out across his face, "Conner I thought I told you this. I love Wally still. I know that you and I have something, and it feels right, but I still like Wally. And it isn't fair to you." He recites almost the exact things that Conner said to M'gann when he was breaking up with her. But this was different.

"And I already told you that I've got time. So, will you please go out with me?" Conner asks again smiling at Dick.

"Where and when?" Was all Dick had to say. It wasn't a yes and it wasn't a no. Conner knew this.

"You'll see when we're there silly." He smiles. He runs off to his bedroom. He looks threw his drawers and realizes that his favourite black sweater is missing. He also notices that the clothes that Dick was wearing yesterday were folded up on his chair. He smiles to himself connecting the dots. He decides for a faded out jean sweater, a white T-shirt and his favourite pair of black skinny-fit jeans. he boots on his boots and heads out of his bedroom door to find Dick sitting in the living room watching some cartoons on the TV.

He walks about behind him, wrapping his arms around the acrobat's slim chest. Kissing his cheek he says, "Are you ready to go? Because it's already 4:30 and we should get going now."

"Sure." Dick replies turning of the TV and getting up from the couch grabbing Conner's left hand in his own right one. Their hands together felt nice to both young men. Dick's were smooth were as Conner's were rougher. He leans into him grabbing his arm with his no longer free left hand breathing in his scent. He really couldn't describe it, but it was nice.


	6. The Perfect First Date

When Conner wouldn't tell Dick where they were going for their date, he was a little suspicious. And when Conner insisted that Dick were to be blindfolded, well, he was plain out scared. But he trusted the older man. He knew that the Kryptonian would take a bullet for him. Well, even if he would be fine he would still do it. He didn't know where he was being taken all he knew was that it was a really long ride in Sphere. He enjoyed the feeling of the wind ripping through his hair and Conner's hand in his felt right.

They come to a stop but by the noise of the wind, they are still very high up in the sky. Conner gives Dick's hand a slight squeeze, signalling that he can take off his blindfold now. He was right. There were so far up in the air they saw the clouds beneath them.

"Conner, where are we!" Dick almost yells to be heard over the roaring of the wind.

Conner just chuckles and looks Dick in the eye. He takes off the other young man's sunglasses and stares into his ocean blue eyes. "You said that you liked to fly. I'm no acrobat, but maybe you would like falling?" he says, a glint of hope in his eyes. "Oh, and do you know how to use a parachute?"

"Conner, this is by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Dick leans up to give Conner a kiss to show his appreciation. "Thank you. You do realize I would have been fine going bowling right?" He says smiling his goofy smile that now he saves for just Conner and no one else.

Conner passes Dick a parachute and he straps it to himself before helping Conner a little with his. They put on their glasses and helmets before they grab hands and nod to each other, smiles stretching out across their faces. And then they fall. As soon as their feet leave Sphere their hearts stop simultaneously. A rush of pure energy surges through them as they plummet towards the ground. They grab each other's free hand so now they are hand in hand falling as one. They spin around. Seconds into the fall they feel weightlessness. It's as if they are just floating in the sky but they both know that they are falling. They look into each other's eyes laughing and smiling.

Before they know it the must release their parachutes so they don't fall to their deaths. Dick pulls his trigger releasing his parachute right before Conner does. Minutes later they are on the ground safely. As they untie themselves from their bags nothing is said, each trying to grasp what just happened, bringing in the enjoyment and fear that they had felt. Conner trips over one of the cords and falls into Dick. Before they hit the ground he positions himself so that Dick falls onto him. They lie on the ground laughing smiling with each other.

"That was so much better than flying. Thank you so much, Conner," Dick laughs out placing a kiss on Conner's lips. Before Dick can pull away Conner kisses back deepening the kiss putting everything he feels for Dick into it. As the kiss goes on it gets more passionate. After a moment of it continuing just kissing Dick is craving for more. He licks Conner's bottom lip begging for entrance. Conner gladly allows. Curiosity gets the best of Dick. He explores every inch of Conner's mouth with his tongue. He couldn't help but notice that Conner tasted like cherries and ice cream. It was a weird mix but it was enjoyed. He pulls up for air, breathing in Conner's scent.

Conner wraps his arms around Dick's neck pulling him back down. Just as their lips are touching Sphere starts to angrily beep. Who knew that machines could be jealous? Both young men get up and continue to unravel themselves from the maze of cords and strings. Once they are both completely free they head back over to Sphere. "Sphere would you please take us to the closest bowling alley?" Conner asks Sphere. Dick raises an eyebrow as if to question the reasoning for going to the bowling alley. Conner catches on and answers with, "Well before we fell you said that I could've taken you bowling. So now we are going bowling," Conner says plainly as if that was the only reason that they would be going there.

Dick steps into Sphere and types some coordinates onto the dashboard. This time it is Conner who raises an eyebrow. "I know this really nice bowling alley in Gotham. I used to go there every now and then when me and Bru…Batman weren't too busy." All Dick can think is 'that was way too close'.

This causes Conner to smile looking into Dick's eyes. Two completely different shades of blue yet they are so very much alike. One of raw power but that is contained and controlled, and one a cold darkness which is misunderstood. Dick places his hand on Conner's cheek and sits there a moment before leaning in to rest his forehead against the stronger lad's. Conner moves his own hand to place it on Dick's cheek; opposite of the one Dick has on his.

They sat like this most of the way, talking about how they felt as they fell out of the sky. With Sphere's speed, it didn't take long to make it to Gotham. They enter the bowling alley with their fingers linked into one another's. They head over to the front desk to buy shoes and two games. After this was all paid for--by Conner, which made Dick wonder where he got the money–-they continue to the little café where they order a Pizza and some drinks. They wait for it to be ready they make their way down the stairs to the bowling lanes. They walk down to near the end, the rest being filled with faces that were familiar to Dick. This makes him nervous, since Conner didn't know of his secret identity of Richard Dick Grayson Wayne and no one here knew that he was Robin 'The Boy Wonder'. All that Conner knew about Dick was that, that his name was Dick.

It crossed his mind that he had left his sunglasses in Sphere. This causes him to tense up knowing that Batman would surely kill him by now. They get to their alley and sit down, changing their shoes and typing their names into the computer. They get about 4 rounds in when their Pizza and drinks end up on their table. They take a break to have a slice. Dick picks of his cheese and toppings and just eats the dough which makes Conner laugh and Dick blush. They continue their game.

Once they are done they head back to Sphere. "Are we going back to the mountain now?" Dick asks looking at the time and being amazed that it is now almost 8:00 pm.

"Nope," Conner smiles looking at Dick, "There is still in more stop before we can go back." Dick just looks at Conner with an eyebrow raised, wondering what this last stop is. Dick couldn't possibly imagine what it could be. First, they went Parachuting, and then they went Bowling, and now what? This was both boys very first date ever, and both young men knew that it was a night they would always remember.

Sphere takes off to somewhere far. Dick cuddled into Conner's warmth and Conner wraps his arm around the petite boy. Dick closes his eyes for a moment, locking this night away somewhere in the back of his mind for him to always remember.

When he opens his mind they are here…wherever here is. He was sitting on a hillside overlooking the ocean with a perfect view of a sunset. On the very top of the cliff there was a couch, big enough for the two of them. Conner steps out of Sphere, taking Dick's hand and helping him down. They walk the couple of steps to the couch, which is much more comfortable than it looks. Dick snuggles up into Conner once more, absorbing the heat that he was giving off.

The clouds are stretched out in the sky like ocean waves, a pale shade of peach. The water underneath is crashing along the shore, showing off its mighty power. They sit there like, watching the sunset. It was a beautiful scene. Half the sun a beautiful shade of orange, slowly setting and getting lower and lower. The clouds around it spread near and far. As Dick sits up against Conner, he realizes that this is the person he is meant to be with. He has never felt so happy or loved before. He moves his gaze away from the setting sun and up to Conner's face, which in this lighting, looks like one of an angel.

He leans forward, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Conner looks back down at the younger boy in his lap. He pulls out a little jewellery box from his coat pocket. He opens it to reveal a necklace with a red soaring bird pendant. It was the most beautiful thing that Dick had ever seen. Conner smiles and asks, "Will you be my boyfriend?"


	7. Yes

Dick hadn't answered. It had been three days and the question still hung in the air. He hadn't even accepted the necklace yet. The thing was that there was still a small part of him that loved Wally. He knew that it wouldn't be fair to Conner. But at the same time, the amount of love that he had for Conner was much greater than the amount of love that he had for Wally. Dick honestly didn't know what to do. He couldn't go to Bruce (way to awkward), he couldn't go to Wally (they are no longer talking), he couldn't to M'gann (she hated him for "stealing her man" as she said). So he decided to go to Kaldur. All he had to say was that he needed to listen to his heart, and eventually, the answer would become clear.

He was, stuck. His and Conner's relationship had come to a halt. This burned Dick to the core. He had developed a certain attachment to the other man and now being apart hurt. Maybe this was the answer that he had been waiting for. Maybe the fact that he couldn't stand being away from him was the answer. Maybe it was the fact that no matter what Dick was doing thoughts of Conner took over his mind. The one thing that made Dick almost sure that he loved Conner was one little thing. He no longer loved Wally. Now, he didn't actually realize this until four days after Conner had asked him out, but, better late than never, right.

This was the day when he decided his answer. He Zeta beamed over to Mt. Justice at 11:30 on a Friday. He waited and waited for an hour before a certain speedster walked into the room. Neither said anything to each other at first, but then, it didn't surprise Dick when Wally was the first to speak "Hey…uhm, I think we need to talk. Or I do. Look, Dick, I'm not just saying this because Barry threatened to cease my hero work. I am truly sorry. I don't know what was going through my head when I said what I did. I guess it was just all those times that we had sleepovers…and all this time you had liked me."

"Wally, it's fine. As long as we can still be friends. Plus, I'm in a relationship now or well will be in a couple of hours. So you don't have to worry about me still liking you." As Dick was saying this Wally's eyes darkened disappointment becoming more and more evident. "Wally?"

"Yeah that's awesome I'm really happy for you. My best friend now has a boyfriend…I am never going to get used to saying that." He smiles but Dick knows him all too well. There was something laced into his voice. Dick wasn't sure. It sounded almost like pain…and maybe even jealousy. "Wally?"

"Y-yes." He stuttered worried that the rejection he felt was showing through his mask of the easy-going jokester.

"Is that jealousy that I hear?" Dick smiles punching his new old friend in the arm.

"W-what. N-no." Wally tries to keep a straight face at this but is forced to look down to stop himself from blushing. "Why w-would I even b-be jealous?"

"I don't know. Maybe you like me." Dick laughs at the thought. And even if it did it wouldn't mean anything to Dick. It hadn't taken him long to fall in love with Conner…wait, did he just say fall in love…or well think. Dick was going crazy. Did he actually love Conner, and if he did how could he have gotten over Wally so fast?

"No. I very much do you not like you." The unease was strong in his voice. Dick knew that Wally was lying, but he let his friend have his space

"Okay. I believe you. And besides, aren't you dating Artemis or something like that?"

"Ewww noo! Not her!" Wally says in his normal voice.

After an hour of talking and catching up on things, it was like they never even stopped talking. They were the very best of friends. Dick knew how sorry Wally really was. But, that didn't mean anything to Dick. It was now 1:30 and Dick could barely wait the next thirty minutes for Conner.

As the time passes he decides to go for a walk. He bumps in Kaldur along the way really helping a full ten minutes pass by quickly. Dick had never, not once, been this excited to see someone before. Dick couldn't really describe the feeling though. As he sits on the couch in the living room he looks down and sees 1:45 on the clock. That was it. He couldn't take it. He walks down to the garage and hops on his motorcycle driving down to Conner's school. He arrives five minutes later astonished by the short drive it took there. He sits on one of the benches that are out front and pulls out the iPhone that he recently got for his birthday. He starts playing temple run and before he knows it the ten minutes have passed and he is startled by the loud ringing of the school's bell. Dick had never gone to a school, Bruce had insisted that he was homeschooled, so by at the age of fourteen, he was much smarter than the average seventeen-year-old, meaning that he got a three-year break off of school work. Quite frankly he loved it.

After a couple minutes people began spilling out of the school's double doors. Dick easily spotted Conner and said his name under his breath knowing that Conner's super hearing would pick up. He heard him. His head shot up from his conversation and he quickly looked around. He spotted Dick very quickly and a smile overtook his face spreading from ear to ear. He starts making his way over to Dick, pushing his way through the crowd of people. As soon as Conner reaches him, he lifts Dick off the ground in a bone-breaking hug. He lets Dick down and leans closer going to kiss him. Dick quickly places his hands on Conner's chest to gently push him back.

"I want to, but not everybody is okay with you and me. A lot of people don't get it." he gently whispers.

This, however, doesn't stop him. He places his hands on Dick's moving them to wrap around his neck. He continues leaning down and presses his lips against the other more fragile young man. Butterflies fill Dick's stomach. Once Conner pulls back he says, "I don't care."

He grabs Dick's hand and walks back over to the people he was talking to. A couple bulkier looking men (probably jocks) walk away, but a smaller more nerdy looking kid stays behind.

"Melvin this is--" Before Conner gets to finish his sentence Melvin cuts him off with.

"Richard Wayne. I know. It's a pleasure to meet you." Melvin smiles.

"Uh, how did you know that?" Dick pipes in raising an eyebrow at Melvin.

"Oh, I know a lot about you. You are a young genius! You are the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne; you live in the Wayne Mansion. You have the intellectual ability of a seventeen-year-old yet you are only fourteen."

"Well, it looks like you have done your research. But you left out one very important detail. I am the boyfriend of Conner Kent." Dick smiles looking up at a surprised yet delighted Conner.

"W-wait you are!" He asks stunned

"Yes, I am," Dick says leaning up to kiss his new boyfriend.

Melvin turns his head at this trying not to intrude. This makes Dick smile. Neither of the two boys could be happier. Conner pulls out the same jewelry box that Dick had given back four days ago. Without a word he opens it up and puts the necklace around Dick's neck a large smile spread out across his face.


	8. Mission Complete

Melvin was…okay. Dick really wasn't sure what he thought about the odd man other than that he had no problem with himself and his boyfriend and that he knew a lot about him. Now that part was kind of weird. It was very very hard to dig up Dick's past and Bruce made damn sure of this. But Melvin still knew a lot. He didn't know everything, but he knew a lot. Like how his parents were murdered, how Bruce Wayne adopted a young circus acrobat Dick Grayson and is now formally known as Richard Dick Grayson-Wayne. He didn't know about Robin, but he had his suspicions. He had even brought up how Dick and Robin could be twins based on their body structures. This worried Dick. If Melvin were to find out about Dick then he would also be finding out about Bruce and Conner and M'gann.

Pushing all of this out of his head Dick tried to enjoy himself sitting in the Starbucks next to Conner while Melvin rambled on and on about one of the teachers that he hated so much. He had even brought up Dick coming to School. Melvin also knew that he had been homeschooled all his life, and knew that he was much too smart to be in their grade but that's why it would be such a good idea. Never having to listen and having all the work be so easy. Although Conner had seemed to love the idea Dick wasn't too fond of it.

A quiet beeping came from Dick phone and Conner flinched from a noise that only he could hear. They were needed. The told Melvin they had to go and rushed out of the building. In one swift motion, Conner lifts Dick slinging him onto his back to carry him. He bolts off in a run almost as fast as Kid Flash himself. As Dick heard the roaring of the wind in his ears he closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them to find himself being placed back on the ground in the mission room. Apparently, their entrance caused a couple of stares from the team. Including a questioning one from Batman who still hadn't been informed that Dick and Conner were dating or even that Dick no longer loved Wally.

Batman quickly briefs them on their mission and they head out. M'gann ship is filled with an empty and awkward silence. When they finally stop they are on the shore of a disserted beach. It is filthy with waste and garbage littering the sand. The walk up to the cliffside filled with trees and green bushes and other forms of nature-ly life. The continue walking morphing their costumes into stealth mode. Still, after the almost year they have been together you can still hear Wally giggle when he morphs into stealth mode. And still, after this year Dick rolls his eyes and smiles when Wally does. It was a nice feeling to have his best friend back.

They continue walking, Superboy using his heat vision to scoop ahead and Kid Flash speeding off after getting the okay from Superboy. By now, eleven months in, they all knew their place. They didn't have to talk or communicate very much because they all knew their spot on their team. Even Zantana the newest of them had been there for nine months now knew what to do.

" _Zantana we need some cover."_ Kid Flash says over the mind link before zooming back to us. "Guards, a lot of them, fifty at least surrounding the entrance. It's going to be very hard to get in…I don't think it is worth continuing the mission. What's through those doors anyway?"

After he finished talking all eyes were on Robin. "What! Aqualad is the team leader not me!" Robin counters.

"Well you are Batman's sidekick. You always know what is going on." Miss Martian says giving Robin a questioning look with a raised eyebrow to top it off.

"Look, let's just say it is very important that we do not fail. Is that clear? I was told by the creepy old Bat himself that the punishment for us failing would be great. As in not another mission for months, training more than once a day. It would suck, so stop talking and let's do this!" Robin tries to stay positive but he knew he couldn't tell them what was through those doors. It was for their own sanity. He had a feeling that telling them what was through those giant metal gates would confuse them, messing them up and helping them to fail.

"Look, if Robin is under orders not to tell us then he should not tell us. We need to make a plan." Aqualad says. The team starts planning and end up with a very simple one. Since Superboy can take the most injury without actually getting hurt he is going to act as a distraction as Zantana, Artemis and Robin attack from the trees. Soon enough most of the guards are out and Kid Flash runs by slapping a knockout gas bomb onto the remaining guards.

After they reach the gate every guard is down and Kid Flash runs ahead. He is back in no time announcing that the coast is clear. They continue forward. Once they get to the clearing what they see is…shocking. They knew now why Robin didn't tell them what the mission was. They wouldn't have had a clear head. What they saw were clones…lots of them. Clones of every Superhero, sidekick, and Supervillain alive and dead. Rows and rows of them. A thousand at least and all clad in their original costumes.

" _Handle the guards. I need time to hack the security program then get into their mainframe, back door the bypass adaptor and shut them down from the inside."_ Robin tells them. He makes his way straight to the computer where he plugs himself in. He quickly hacks the security program and is typing away when Conner is jumping around smashing guys heads together, punching them and landing on them. They are all very busy doing what they are doing. But then, they hear a siren and see a flashing red light.

" _Shit! Shit shit shit shit! Look, keep fighting. I need another minute at tops. We can do this!"_ That was when all hell broke loose. Guards started flooding through doors and falling through windows. Everyone was fighting, KF zipping around, Artemis shooting arrows, Zantana casting spells, Superboy smashing things, and Miss Martian smashing things into the guards and even using one of her new powers to control them. _"Finished! It's done, now get out! Zantana can you get us all out at once?"_ It was Robin to bring the good news of leaving.

" _I can try. Everyone get close to me."_ Their team fought through the crowd until they surrounded Zantana. She started incanting some ancient spell in some other language. Then everything went purple for a second. When the mist cleared they were back on Miss Martian's ship heading back to Mt. Justice.

On their way back the ship was filled with cheers and congratulations of winning. It was good times and everyone was happy. All but Dick. He knew that this hadn't been a legit mission. He recognized the Guards from the one's at Wayne Tech and he knew Batman's security code when he saw it. He made a mental note to have a serious discussion with him when they got back home but for now he was just celebrating with his friends. Although it was just something to keep them busy it hadn't been easy. And to be honest he was happy to be sitting beside Conner, hand in hand. No one seemed to really have a problem with it. Yeah, Zantana was a little sad that she never had a chance with Dick but hey, it didn't matter that much. And M'gann was just being a jealous bitch and everyone just ignored her anyway. But it didn't matter to Dick or Conner. They were happy.

But then there was Wally. He smiled yeah, and yeah sure he laughed, but inside he was crying. He had his chance with the boy he loved and he blew it. So now he had to be happy for Dick and Conner. Besides, even if he loved Dick, and had never loved anyone else, he respected the fact that he was in a relationship. So Wally had backed off, and he would just hope that one day he got his second chance. But for now, he would try to be happy for them. But how can you be happy when all you do when you are alone is cry?


	9. A Perfect First Kiss

After a big talk with Batman Dick realized two things. That,someone had been stealing Wayne Tech's tech and their security programs. This wasn't good. And two, they were totally screwed. The number of possibilities that their technology holds in limitless. If it got into the wrong hands…well let's just say that it would be really, really bad.

Back upstairs in the Wayne manor Alfred is cleaning here and there but stops when he hears the doorbell go of 9 times in a row. He opens to find a red-haired young man panting with his school bag in his hand. "Hey Al. Is Dick home?"

"Aw Master West. Quite a pleasant surprise. I'll go fetch Master Grayson. Please help yourself." Alfred walks off into the library pressing three keys on the Piano walks down into the dark.

Dick walks out of the library still Clad in his costume to find Wally sitting on the couch in the large living room area. Dick keeps walking to the stairs waving his hand for Wally to follow him. Once at the top of the spiralling staircase they walk down the hall past three doors to Dick's room. He turns on the light to reveal his very large bedroom. It is the size of a normal hotel suit. It has a king-sized bed in the corner closest to the window and in the corner was a 17' laptop and all of his notes from years of tutoring sessions. He had a couple of posters around the room of bands and such but not much else. Through a door was his walk-in closet that was pretty much packed to the brim with shoes and belts and, of course, clothes. Through another door on the other end of the room was his huge bathroom. It had a double sink, a bathtub big enough for two people and a shower that you can literally walk through which even has a bench with multiple different jets.

Dick's room was quite boring but he liked it anyway. Wally flops down onto Dick's bed and closes his eyes. "I need to have a quick shower. I've been training with Bat's." Wally doesn't say anything he just groans and gets up. Walking over to Dick's closet, he pulls out a pair of his sweat pants that he had left here and pulls them on. He walks back over to the bed to hear the shower start running. Once he feels as if Dick has had enough time to get into the shower Wally walks in the bathroom. But he was wrong. He steps in to find Dick standing there almost nude.

Wally tries to keep his eyes on Dick's face but they slowly drift lower. His eyes fall on Dick abdomen. Astonished by the fact that in the last month Dick had developed six nicely defined abs. his eyes go lower where his bulge is very easy to see through his tight boxers. "I needed to pee." Was all Wally could manage to see looking at the almost naked Dick in front of himself.

Dick smiles nodding his head. He steps into the showing pulling the door closed behind him. A moment later he hears Wally peeing and laughs to himself because of all the memories this brings up. He hears the toilet flush; stepping out of the water Dick hears the door close.

Wally rushes out of the bedroom and lays on Dick's bed his head in so many places at once he almost has to scream to calm down. He takes his shirt and socks off climbing under the covers of Dick's bed. Minutes later the water shuts off and Wally sits up. Dick walks over to his closet. Wally gets up and walks over to where Dick is. He finds Dick standing with his back against the wall looking at shirts.

"I needed to talk to you about something," Wally speaks up from the door startling Dick although he doesn't turn around. Less than half a second later he feels Wally's hand on his waist. "About us."

This is when Dick turns around only to find his face centimetre from Wally's. Dick's heart nearly stops, he had never been this close to Wally before and now looking at Wally's perfect body made his heart stop. Being a lot closer to the same height this is a lot less awkward then it is with Dick and Conner. "Wally…what are you doing," Dick says flustered as Wally steps in closer. He puts his hand up to Wally's chest to stop him from coming any closer.

"I think…" Wally didn't know how to put his feelings into words so instead, he used his actions. He leans in closer and places his lips into Dick's gently. It takes him a second before he realizes what is happening but soon enough Dick starts kissing back. It wasn't anything big but they move a little and the kissed are small but loving and meaning full. And then Wally deepens the kiss, locking his lips with Dick's. He licks Dick's lips begging for an entrance and is gladly granted one without hesitation. Wally explores every corner of Dick's mouth with his tongue and enjoys the taste of Cherry Coke and Chocolate. On the other hand, Dick was in heaven. He really had been dreaming of this moment for years and all thoughts of Conner dissipated from his mind. This is when Dick takes control. He pushes himself off the wall turning tables so that it was now Wally locked up against the wall. It was his turn to explore the older man's mouth and was having fun doing so. Wally's scent filled his senses just before the world stopped spinning. Everything melted away and it was all Dick and Wally with fireworks in the background. Dick and Conner had been going out for nearly six months and there kisses had stopped feeling like this. Dick really hadn't thought much about it. That's when Wally stops.

"Dick," he nearly moans out. "I love you."

"Wally, I don't know if I love you. This kiss…was beyond perfection. But I also need to work out things with Conner and I don't really see us being a couple at the moment." Dick turns his head so he doesn't have to look at Wally crying. Before he knew it he was left alone tears of his own in place.

He was now sure of four things. Wally loved Dick, Dick loved Conner. Someone had been stealing from Wayne Tech and if they didn't do something about it they were all screwed.


End file.
